The Vampire's Epiphany
by Lishka Vida
Summary: Based on books by Raven Night and Amelia Atwater- Rhodes... So lots of super hot, super powerful vampires! For more detail message me! Please R&R! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**_Werm_**

Okay. So maybe I'm not the most powerful vampire ever. So I'm a bit of a wuss. Okay a lot of a wuss, but you know where I'm going with this. I am a vampire, and I'm pretty sure all my abilities are top notch (or at the very least high average). So when that beauty walked into my nightclub, sat at the bar in front of me, and asked for a sherry with "color"(secret vamp speak for blood), my self esteem took a serious hit.

How could a girl that looked _and _smelled human to my super senses be a vamp?

Like I said, I'm not the brightest, but I'm not that dumb. I knew something new (and possibly even more dangerous than everything else that's been comming through) had just come to our haunted town of Savanna.

At the time, my big brother by blood, Jack McShane, was out for the third night in a row trying to find out how to get his ex-girlfriend and ex-best friend off of a magic island enchanted with faerie magic to appear only every 100 years, so for now I would have to deal on my own.

"New in town?" I asked. I figured it was as good a question as any.

She took a sip of sherry and looked at me with a very... creepy- for lack of a better word- look in her eye.

"Yes. Quite new. Is there a reason you ask?" She said, quietly enough that the humans around us wouldn't hear.

"Yea. There is actually. We don't many of our kind here. You'll-"

"_Our _kind?" she interrupted. "We, as you can tell, are not the same kind."

"Well, yea, but I figure we both drink blood so close enough."

"I guess you could put it that way," she said as she went back to drinking her drink.

"Well anyway, no tapping the vein here. If you need to hunt, take it out of town, or come here and I have a pretty thick blood supply." Jack was usually the one who gave this speech, and I found myself hoping he would be back soon.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to cause you any trouble. Just how many of your kind are here?" she asked me, as if she had just thought about it.

"There are..." Damn how many of us were there now? Me and Jack of course, that double agent guy, and I guess you could count Connie when she got back... "four. Four of us, but there are many that come and go and two of us are out of town for a bit."

"I see. And I suppose you count the half breed as one of you?" She asked. I froze. No one outside of Savanna was supposed to know that. Unless you count those who are in Hell, but you know what they say: Dead men tell no tales.

Luckily for me I didn't have to answer because just then my own personal miracle arrived. Jack McShane was a suave guy, for almost four hundred years old. With perfect wavy black hair and blue eyes that always (for some odd reason) made girls swoon, he was usually the head turner when he walked in. Today was one of those days.

He sat right next to the mystery girl.

"How's it going bro?" He asked. Then he made a gesture by tapping his head, which meant that he wanted me to open my mind to him.

_Dude, did you seriously just give this girl blood? I could swear she's human._

_She asked for it! I swear!_

_Are you sure?_

He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"If you have a question, ask it." She said.

_Hahaha! Caught! _I jeered.

_Shut-up Werm._

"Yes, actually I do, but I can't ask here. Bro, mix me up a Bloody Mary wouldja?" I rolled my eyes, but mixed the drink for him.

We sat and made small talk for the majority of the night. The girl knew not to move.

Once I had kicked the last of the club-goers out, the girl Jack and I all piled into Jack's chevy and were on our way to the nest.

"Okay. Now that I'm not under threat of exposure, what the hell are you that you drink blood, but you aren't a vamp."

"What I said was that I am not the same as you, not that I wasn't a vampire. There are two types, the Lunar vampires and the solar vampires."

"what are all the differences?" jack asked. I knew to keep my mouth shut.

"Solar Vampires are those like yourselves. Lunars are more subtle and more powerful. we can walk in the sun. There are a lot of other things we can do, but I don't want to explain it all." She kept her gaze out the window.

"What's your name?" I asked. Just to be helpful, but of course Jack gave me the "are you fucking crazy?" look.

"My name is Andros." Odd name but I wasn't gonna say anything.

At this point we had reached the nest. There were three men standing in front of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Jack_**

Werm is a moron. This is true but every once in a while he has a really good flash of insight that no one else does. He's saved my skin quite a few times in such instances.

This was one of those times.

"Who the Hell...?" There were three very intimidating looking men standing out in front of the nest as I drove up with the mysterious Andros in the passenger seat. The second they saw us, they somehow Houdinied themselves to her window, still a good three feet from the car.

I watched her from the corner of my eye.

That's when Werm (bless his geeky little heart) saw the knife at Andros's back. I didn't get it at first...

"What exactly did you say you were doing here?" He asked as he turned invisible. Not the smartest thing to do, but I covered for him.

"He does that when he's scared." I explained.

"I didn't say. Are you going to let me out or does Aubrey have to tear the door off?" She sounded bored, of all things.

"The door's not locked." I pointed out.

"She hopped out and went straight to the biggest one (about my size I figured... maybe even bigger) with black hair and tattoos all down his arms.

Neither said anything, just looked each other in the eyes, but after a moment, he nodded and the girl vanished.

I got out of the car slowly with Werm right behind me.

"So who are you?" I asked. All three of the guys turned to me. Sizing them up I decided not to fight. They were all my height, but also (sadly) more muscled than I was.

The black haired tattooed guy answered. "My name is Aubrey. This is Silver," He gestured to a blonde, somehow older looking man, though he couldn't have been too much older than sixteen when changed. "and Jager." He indicated a green eyed guy to his left with a mischievious smile.

"I'm Jack McShane and this here's Werm. What do you all want?"

"Nothing really. Just passing through. Is there some rush, Jack?" answered Jager. He looked to me like he was itching for a fight.

"There's already a lot going on here, so I suggest you pass through quickly. I don't have the patience todeal with trouble makers."

Just then, Andros made a reappearance. She had changed from hr black dress and stilettos into something that looked way more Werm's style than mine: Short black skirt and shorter tube top with high heeled combat boots, all black with silver chains hanging down. Her black hair down around her shoulders. I could see the beginnings of a tattoo just above the skirt that went down to just above her knee. What it was I couldn't tell you, but it was REALLY hot.

"Play nicely. I seem to have-" She couldn't seem to find the right word. "To have... _misplaced_ my blade. And besides,I'm hungry. We can continue this conversation later, say at The Portal in three hours?" She suggested.

Three hours? I looked at my watch. It was already two in the morning. If I tried to go I would be stuck with Werm until sundown! The tunnels didn't go past The Portal.

"Umm... that's actually not a good idea. You see, we can't walk in the sun." Werm pointed out before I could decide.

"Oh. I forgot. Tomorrow night at sundown then." She flicked a piece of paper at Werm and winked. "Stay in touch."

With that they all vanished, one by one. Andros then Aubrey right behind her, then Silver with a bored look on his face. Then Jager, who at this point I swear to god is insane.

I turned to Werm, and he was gazing down at the paper that had landed in his hands.

"Dude! Did she just give you her number?" I asked incredulously.

"Yea. I took her blade. It's pure silver with this weird kind of stone in the middle." He pulled it out of one of the overly huge pocket of his equally rediculus trench coat.

I have to say, it was one amazing piece of work. I wasn't really interested in it though.

"Let me see that paper." I told him. I think I scared him because he handed it over immediately.

_Call me! I want my blade back... 310 213 6319._

I stared at it for a minute.

"You know this could be a trap right?" He wasn't even paying attention.

"Could you take me back to the portal?" He said instead of answering me. I drove him home, and he didn't even ask for the nnumber back... although he's such a nerd he probably already has it memorized.

Then I headed back to the manor. I was tired, still had a gazillion phone calls to make, and I still needed to find out how to get my ex-girlfriend and her hubby (a werewolf who _used_ to be my best friend) off of an enchanted faerie islsnd. And maybe, just _maybe, _I might get some sleep tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Werm_**

Jack had taken the number from me, but I already had it memorized. I didn't pay any kind of attention to my enviornment after Jack dropped me back off.

That's probably why I got my ass kicked into last week by that crazy looking dude they called Jager.

I walked behind the bar to snag myself a drink and when I stood up there was suddenly a fist in my face.

Due to the harm I fear it will cause to my mind and the memories it will bring back, I won't give details, but I will say this: It was bloody, it was painful, and it was _extremely _one sided.

When it was all over I was sure I was dead. Then when I realized I was alive I thought I would die of mortification. I had never, even as a human gotten my ass kicked that badly.

Jager looked down on my painfully and uncontrolably shaking body and smiled.

"Aubrey saus hello, and to stay far away from Andros. She belongs to him. Literally. This was just a warning. If he catches her around you again, I'll be back and I won't hold back then. Bye-bye!" With that he vanished.

It took me, like, five minutes, but I managed to get up so I could clean the blood off the floor. Then I grabbed a bag of cold blood and went down the stairs to my room. I was gonna be hell of sore in the evening.

**_Andros_**

After being brought to the building that had the most power surrounding it, and telling Aubrey off mentally for showing up too soon, I went back to the little house I had just finished constructing in a nearby wood to change into something a bit easier for me to look at myself in. Sure it was skimpier, but it had a sense of danger that a short black dress and stilettos just didn't have. At least I could hide more weapons in this outfit.

I was just moving my shortdagger from my dress to my shirt when I realized... My favorite blade was missing!

I did a quick recap of the car ride and realized the boy must have taken it.

So he wanted to play a game. I wouold show him a game he would never forget.

I scrawled my number on a piece of paper and went back to the house where Aubrey (curse his very body) was still intimidating the feeders.

I looked Aubrey in the eyes,

_The point of us comming here was to find the alter, not get ourselves exposed or killed. _

_I doubt they could kill us. He answered._

_They can't but the goddess girl here can. _I retorted.

"Play nicely. I seem to have-" I paused at Aubrey's furious looka s he saw what I was going to say.

_Oh get over it. _I told him.

"To have... _misplaced_ my blade. And besides,I'm hungry. We can continue this conversation later." I looked meaningly at Jager, who I know would be keeping an eye on the two main feeders.

_No intefering. We don't want to make this any worse than it is._

_No Problem._ He looked like he wanted to roll his eyes. I would speak to him later.

"Say, at the Portal in three hours?" I continued.

The young one- I couldn't remember his name- mentioned their aversion to the sun.

I cahnged the plan to sundown that night and flicked the paper with my number to the boy. He caught it with an amazed look on his face.

We all went back to the house to decide where to hunt... or so I thought. As soon as I was physically whole again, Aubrey rabbed me by the throat and shoved me against the wall, shattering my windpipe.

I looked at him furiously through the pan.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, giving him your number? Are you stupid? Did you forget that this body is mine?" Even in anger his beauty was magnificent. Unfortunately- for him- it no longer served to get him out of trouble with me.

"It's called a front." I answered when my windpipe had fixed itself back to its normal shape. "If at least one of us sees nice they just might help us. It's a strategy dumb ass. If you weren't such a mud for brains you wouldn't have made them suspicious. It's bad enough I had to bust their bubble on the whole 'more than one vamp' thing." I walked into my room. I knew he was behind me. There was never a time he wasn't.

"Next time, run it by me." He said.

"No. You should have seen it. Now, I'm going to Holly wood to hunt. Are you going with me or are you going to further fuck up our mission?"

He didn't answer me, so I vanished.

It was eleven thirty in Hollywood, so a lot of the younger kids were out and about for the evening. I never caught up with Aubrey, and he was in bed before me- I got home at about seven eastern time. I wordlessly climbed in bed next to him and fell into the oblivion Lunar vampires call sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Andros_**

When I woke, Aubrey was not in bed. I tried to go back to sleep before he showed back up again, but then I heard him talking to Jager.

"Did he fight back much?" Aubrey asked. Jager must have fought his food last night. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Nope. He probably gets beat like that on a regular basis." Jager replied. Odd. He wasn't speaking in past tense.

"Good. That means he'll obey." Aubrey mummbled. I jumped out of bed and stormed into the front room where he and Jager were.

"What did you do?" I yelled. Aubrey rolled his eyes.

"I can't beat you up, but then again, you aren't the problem. Or at least I hope you aren't going to be a problem for me. I would hate to have to kill you." Aubrey said with that irritating half smirk.

"You threaten me?" I spat. I was furious. He had obviously forgotten who had won the last fight.

"Stay away from him. It's not good for you. Why do you think our kinds literally never mix?" He asked.

"Stay in your place Aubrey." I responded my voice cool and low.

Now he looked worried. His eyes narrowed and he lowered his fangs. We argued all the time, but a lot of the time it was small things that would pass and we usually forgot about almost immediately after we got it out of our systems.

"If you two are going to have a death fight, do it when we go back to New Mayhem." Silver said as he entered the room.

"I have to go meet the feeders. Silver come with me. You two," I pointed at Jager and Aubrey. "Make yourselves useful and scarce and start digging. The sooner we find this thing the sooner I can go back to my own bed at home."

The beds here were horrible full sized spring mattresses. I am spoiled I admit, but after years of down filled king size luxury matresses and silk sheets I was very uncomfortable.

_If they do anything else to mess this up, I'm killing them both._ I said to Silver with my mind.

"I know. I suggest we get a move on."

**_Werm_**

I woke to a pounding on my coffin.

I had one Hell of a headache, so I wasn't planning on getting up any time soon.

"Werm, if you don't get your ass out of that coffin, I'm going to nail it shut." Jack.

I moaned and lifted the lid. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Nevermind that. Your little lady friend is here to talk." He answered. Grumbling I got up and into the shower.

"What the hell happened to you last night?" Jack asked. He sounded more exasperated than concerned.

"Aubrey decided I was too close to Andros and had Jager beat the shit out of me." I admitted. Jager would say something, if not Aubrey.

"Girl's bad news." Jack murmured, but didn't say anything else. I pretended not to hear him.

I hurried and got dressed in just some pants and a t-shirt, not bothering to spike my hair back up. I would do that before I opened the club.

I walked with Jack up the stairs into the main club. Andros was there sitting on the bar in a long black dress.

"Took you long enough." She said, then shelooked up at my (demolished) face.

"I'm sorry about the boys. You can be sure that I've spoken to both of them and from here on out they _wil _be on their best behavior." She spoke as if she was in a business meeting.

"Make damn sure of it. Now what is it that you wanted to discuss?" Jack asked, all business. I sat quietly at the bar. Every couple of seconds she would look my way, flinch, then look away.

"The reason we've come here to Savanah is we're looking for something that coud be a potential danger to us."

"If it's dangerous, why are you looking for it? Wouldn't it be better to just leave it alone?" Jack asked.

"We just don't want it in the hands of any hunters. If we grab hold of it we can make sure no one else gets it." Came a voice from the door. There, leaning on the door sill, was Silver.

I saw Andros swear under her breath and shake her head.

"Go away Silver. I sent you with the other boys for a reason." She looked really mad, like a real vampire (I know it sounds stupid, but that should tell you just how much I would _hate_ to piss her off on the wrong day).

"When I was your age, women didn't have such tongues on them." He said with a smirk. Then, with no real warning, Andros backed off and smiled.

"Either way, what we are looking for is in the marshes. It shouldn't take too long for us to find it and be on our way." Andros continued.

"Whatever. Just no tapping the vein here as we've said. The last thing I need is reports of vampires digging up the marshes, so be discreet. And it wouldn't hurt if you all checked in with us here every once in a while." Jack answered dismissively.

"Of course." Andros said. Then she and Silver vanished. Just like that.

"I'll see you later. I'm gonna catch some more Zs." I told Jack before he could say anything.

Jack said nothing as slunk downstairs and opened my coffin. Then I saw the note. Something told me my sleeping time was officially over.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Jack_**

_"What would William do?"_ Werm's asked me that before and it did save my ass the last time, but I had no idea what William would do in this situation. My hands were pretty much tied. We knew nothing about these other vampires, and no matter how much of a headache I got at thinking about it, if they behaved themselves I wouldn't be able to get nosey even. And I'm not even a nosey person.

So as I watched Werm use handfuls of blue gel- that for somereason didn't stay blue- to glue his hair into the usual outrageous spikes, I was of course wondering what Seth would do instead.

Seth is my ex-best friend and a werewolf. Being that he's a different species than me, I'm always ready for his inside info on things I don't know. The only problem was Otis, our resident faerie, put Seth and Connie, my ex-girlfriend, on a magical invisible island in the middle of the river. The plan was to keep her out of Savannah and therefore out of the way of the ancient vampires that were looking to kill her, and protecting both her and my unborn child- who she thinks is Seth's if my plan works. The problem there is that Otis didn't know that the island only appeared every hundred years or so. So now I had to try to find out how to get Seth and connie off that island. So far, nothing.

"Are you going back to the mansion any time soon?" Werm asked. I'd been sleeping in my old storage area the last few days, and at thye nest before that.

"Yea. The Rin Tin Twins are there still. I can't leave them alone for very long." Which was all very true. But I was actually not happy about the idea of leaving Werm for the minute... as messed up as his face was, if that was a warm up, he could really be killed.

How depressing.

The Rin Tin twins, speaking of depressing, were William's twin enchanted guard dogs. The thing is they weren't really guard dogs, they're really a pair of twins that were enchanted by an ancient Egyptian priest to turn into dogs in the daytime and given to William to protect him in his sleep. I love those two like they're my own, but recently they decided that now that William was dead and the had no real obligation to stay, it was too dangerous not to leave Savannah. So now they're going to move in with the source of my other heart break, Melaphia and Renee, in Ireland.

Which gave me an idea.

"Why don't you move into the mansion with me?" I asked. Random, yes, I know, but I honestly didn't want the kid alone during the day anymore.

He paused in the middle of plastering his last spike into place to look back at me.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Well yea. I don't want you alone in the middle of the day anymore. We don't know their weakness if they decide to attack you again."

Werm frowned at the fact that I was implying he couldn't take care of himself, but I could also see that he was thinking about the serious ass-whippin he just got and was reconcidering.

"I guess you're right, but can't I stay at the Nest? Wouldn't it be easier?" Werm sidestepped. I looked up to see his reflection in the mirror.

He looked awful jittery.

"What's your problem, kid? I know you didn't get that beat up!" I teased, watching his reaction.

"Nothing, Jack! I'll head on up stairs now..."

I was already blocking his path.

"C'mon, Jack! I'm fine... more or less." He said trying (badly) to play it off.

"What do you know you weasel?" I demanded. I saw Werm weigh his options. They weren't good, but I guess he decided self-preservation won out.

"Andros left me a note to meet her at Tiffy's. She said it would just be me and her, and that she knew you wouldn't answer her questions truthfully." He fessed up.

"So pretty girl has a few questions. And you're such a bad liar she would get her info regardless. What game is this chick playing?" I leaned against the door thinking.

"There's an ancient artifact called the Ahnleh'Divi, or Star of Fate. They want it."

I looked at Werm in shock.

"She wrote it all in the letter. Silver is her sire and Aubrey is... I think she said third generation. Jager was also turned by Silver. She was a cobra shape shifter before she was turned and has been looking for that artifact for a long time now. They believe the artifact is in the marsh and are intent on getting it. "

The mind boggles.

"So what do they want with it? What does it do?" I asked.

"That's just it! I tried looking it up and got nothing. It's not a known artifact." He looked as frustrated as I felt.

"Don't open the club tonight. Go to the library and see if you can uncover anything. I'm going to the mansion to talk to the Rin Tin Twins to see if they know about it. If anything ever existed in this world I'm sure Deylaud could scare up some kind of info about it or I'll take a summer stroll through the park in the day. Come back to the mansion and crash there for the night." I ordered. Werm nodded his head and started up the stairs. I was righ behind him... then he froze.

"You weren't supposed to tell. Now I have to explain to you both." Came Andros's voice from in front of Werm.

"I wasn't going to but I'm not to fond of pain." Werm explained. I was surprised he stayed visible as he admitted to that.

"What is the deal here?" I asked frustrated. "No more games. I want to know the who, what, when, where, why, and how, and I want to know _now_!!" I was so done with the games.

She held out her hands to us.

"Fine. I'll do better than tell you. I'll show you."

Werm (like an idiot in my opinion) took her hand without hesitation. He wasn't dieing on the spot, so I grabbed the other.

Then everything went dark.


End file.
